Bajoran Militia uniform
with three members of the Bajoran Militia]] The uniforms of the Bajoran Militia (and associated support personnel) were introduced into service after the withdrawal of the Cardassians from Bajor in 2369, and were worn in service through at least 2375. ( ) Standard duty uniforms Both male and female versions of the standard Militia duty uniform consisted of a two-piece uniform (with an optional belt) and color-matched boots; rank insignia was worn on the left collar, and a combadge was worn on the right breast. Security chiefs and their deputies generally wore uniforms without collars, and therefore did not display any rank insignia. ( ) Constable Odo began to wear a collar on his uniform in 2371, but held no official rank to display. ( ) The duty uniforms were characterized by division. The primary section of the standard uniform consisted of a ribbed, corduroy-type material, with quilted shoulders and sleeves displayed in a secondary color. White, vented undershirts wore worn under the uniform jacket. Members of the command division wore red uniforms with maroon shoulders; the security team wore brown uniforms with tan shoulders; members of the engineering and operations staff wore silver uniforms with gray shoulders. ( ) In 2372, members of the Deep Space 9 engineering staff began to wear green uniforms with gray shoulders. ( ) The primary fabric used in the duty uniforms was Inkarian wool, which was known for being "uncomfortable" and "itchy" to first-time wearers; when Garak fabricated a new uniform for Odo in late 2372, he told the Constable that he'd "get used to it." ( ) File:Bajoran command uniform, 2369.jpg|Command red (2369) File:Kira without uniform jacket.jpg|Female undershirt (2369) File:Bajoran operations uniform.jpg|Operations gray, with holster (2370) File:Bajoran security uniform, 2372.jpg|Security brown, both with and without optional collar (2372) File:Rom bajoran uniform.jpg|Engineering green/gray (2372) Senior officers In late 2369, the Militia introduced variant uniforms for senior officers. Major Kira Nerys began to wear a tighter-fitting, one-piece version of the standard female Command-division uniform. ( ) In early 2372, she started wearing a sleeker one-piece uniform, with a smooth primary section, waffle-fabric sleeves, and a belt similar to her previous uniform. ( ) After being promoted to Colonel in 2375, Kira wore a similar uniform to her previous Major design, with waffle-fabric extending upwards from the mid-waist and covering the arms. ( ) File:Bajoran major uniform, 2371.jpg|Major (2371) File:Kira hologram2374.jpg|Major (2374) File:Bajoran colonel uniform, 2375.jpg|Colonel (2375) Flag officers File:Bajoran General uniform, 2370.jpg|General (2370) File:Bajoran Navarch uniform.jpg|Navarch (2370) Flag officers in the Bajoran Militia, including officers ranked General and Navarch, wore more formal versions of the standard duty uniform. Colored the same silver as the regular Operations-division uniform, the quilted gray shoulder covering on this version of the uniform extended across the entire upper chest. Generals wore special patches on their shoulders. ( ) Dress uniform The Militia dress uniform is a variant of the standard duty uniform. It was worn for special occasions such as weddings, courts martial, funerals, and the greeting of ambassadorial delegations and heads of state. The female version of the uniform includes a coat which extended to the mid-thigh, and wrapped around the wearer to secure at the right side with a silver brooch-like device. Boots and leggings that match the coat were also worn. Command officers who normally wore burgundy color duty uniforms wore pale purple dress uniforms. Combadge and rank insignia were worn on the dress uniform in the same position as the duty uniform. ( ) Maternity uniform ]] Maternity versions of the senior officer uniforms were also available, consisting of a separate uniform top that flared out below the waist. After becoming a surrogate mother to Kirayoshi O'Brien in late 2372, Kira Nerys wore this uniform until his birth in mid-2373. ( ) Medical attire Staff File:Bajoran nurse, A Man Alone.jpg|Nurse's uniform (early 2369) File:Bajoran nurse uniform.jpg|Nurse's uniform (2369) Nurses and medical assistants working in the Deep Space 9 infirmary wore one-piece, two-colored uniforms with a design emulating the standard duty uniform. A design worn through early 2369 featured a brown midsection with mustard-yellow shoulders and leggings, ( ), but a replacement design consisting of a purple midsection with tan shoulders and leggings soon replaced it. ( ) ]] A variation on the brown and yellow design was used in early 2369 by medical support staff. ( ) Patients File:Infirmary patient gown, 2369.jpg|Patient gown (early 2369) File:Infirmary patient gown, 2375.jpg|Patient gown (2375) Patients in the Deep Space 9 infirmary were issued green, two-piece gowns when undergoing care in 2369, with embroidered shoulder areas emulating the design of the standard duty uniform. ( ). In 2370, the green gowns were replaced with flowing purple gowns featuring wide orange bands crossing the shoulder areas. This style of gown was used through at least 2375. ( ). Appendices Background information Several Bajoran uniforms and uniform components were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a red uniform worn by Scott Barry , boots , belts , and other costume extras . A pair of boots has a "College Comfort" name tag on it and the interior features a tag "Siberian Husky". External link * de:Bajoranische Uniformen Category:Clothing